To aru Vongola no Mafia
by VongolaHermit
Summary: Tsuna es llevado a Academy City, donde se le es borra su memoria para que piense que el esta voluntariamente, Tsuna siente que algo anda mal y decide aberiguar que sucede.
1. Prologe

Bueno viendo mucho anime, tuve una idea rara, y Si es un Crossover esta serie esta mas ambientada entre las series de To aru majutsu no Index y Katekyo Hitman Reborn, aquí le dejo un peque o prologo. de lo que se tratara, recuerden que hago lo posible e utilizare un corregidor ortográfico para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible.

* * *

Prologo o algo por el estilo.  
Ciudad Academia un lugar donde el 80% de los los habitantes son estudiantes, en ese lugar los estudiantes son entrenados en poderes esper o poderes sobre naturales,  
Pero EL líder de ese lugar se dio cuenta de que las habilidades sobre naturales de un joven de una de las poblaciones de Japón y lo que mas le intereso fue el hecho que el activa sus poderes por medio de unas píldoras, El llevara al joven a la ciudad mientras es llevado en contra de su voluntad (como siempre le ha sucedido), lo llevara para revisar sus habilidades y se dará cuenta que son cercanas al nivel 1, aunque los estudios realizados mostraran que cuando esta dentro de aquella habilidad sus poderes son mas cercanos al Nivel 4 pero el cometieron un error al llevar al joven, por razones mas ya de su entendimiento, su ciudad sera atacada por personas que quieren eliminar al joven que por desgracia el es el líder de la mafia (aunque este lo niegue a sido su destino desde niño) La ciudad pasara muchos peligros por causa de el pero lo mantendrán en ese lugar para hacer experimentos como lo hicieron antes con otro de sus estudiantes por sus habilidad únicas. Que pasara en este lugar con la presencia de ese joven se convertirá en un campo de batalla experimental o los planes serán destruidos por el joven y las nuevas probables nuevas amistades de la Ciudad.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, espero que les llame la atencion y me acompa en y me sugieran cambios para el fic que estaré deceoso de aceptar y recuerden que no soy muy bueno, y haré lo posible de hacerlo interesante.

pd. cabe declarar que esta sera despues de la Saga Shimone, en index creo que despues de la pelea de Accelerator


	2. Un Nuevo Peligro

Aquí, esta el primer capitulo en forma.

Para aclarar

-para encerrar acciones externas o las acciones del personaje  
**. pensamientos  
(). mis comentarios, ideas o marcar puntos importantes que aclarar

* * *

No puedo creerlo - Un chico que yacía en su cama, de cabellos peinado en picos- No puedo creer que en el transcurso de un año, me enfrente a Rokudo Mokuro, XanXus, Byakuran, y a Enma -el chico suspira para después terminar con un zapato pequeño marcado en su cara- Reborn, deja de hacer eso.

Dame-Tsuna, debes continuar con tus estudios -un bebe, vestido de traje le apuntaba con una pistola- por causa de esas batallas, has perdido mucho tiempo de enseñanza, tienes que recuperarlo.

-El desafortunado chico, se sienta en la cama- Reborn, ya no puedo mas, no hemos parado de estudiar desde que me recupere, y no puedo continuar mas siendo ya media noche.(1)

-El bebe sonríe- Eres el Décimo, y mi deber es hacer que recuperes todo lo perdido...-es interrumpido por un tipo, de cabellera larga y verde, que destruyó la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna-

-El tipo ve al joven- Tu eres Sawada Tsunayoshi -cierra los ojos y la gravedad del cuarto aumenta inmovilizando a ambos- Por medio del Señor Alister, es reclutado en Ciudad academia, si no lo hace la vida de sus amigos correrá peligro.

-Reborn que intentaba ponerse de pie- seria un locura, hacer eso, especialmente para lo que quiere Alister.

-el tipo sonríe- sabría que dirías, eso así que si ustedes hacen algo para salvar al Décimo, lo mataremos, y si el hace algo para escapar los mataremos.

-Reborn suelta una pequeña risa- piensas que los guardianes de Tsuna, son fáciles de detener.

-Tsuna, muestra enojo- Reborn, no tengo otra opción que ir, la vida de mis amigos correrá peligro, diles a mis amigos que no vengan en mi búsqueda -Sintiendo que Reborn refutaría- No es un mensaje, -se mostraba incomodo al decir esto- es una orden como el Décimo!

-Reborn, parecía que no podía decir nada, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tsuna dar una orden como "el Décimo" pero, el sabia que su Ceremonia de Herencia se postergo pero también sabia que no podía refutarle si el daba ese tipo de ordenes- Como lo orden Décimo -Esto ultimo parecía incomodarle-

-El tipo comenzó a Hacer una maleta para Tsuna, y en ella hecho cambios de ropa, el equipo para disparar un X-Burner perfecto (aunque el no sabia de que se trataba), el Anillo Vongola Ver. X y los X-Globes- Esto es todo- sin previo aviso golpea a Tsuna dejándolo inconciente- No se que vio Alister en el, pero el me dijo que este chico seria peligroso si estuviera conciente.-El tipo salio de donde vino dejando solo a Reborn.

-Reborn se mostraba molesto- Alister, ese tipo que buscara de Tsuna.

=Esa misma Noche, en otro lugar=

-Un tipo que estaba de cabeza, dentro de una cápsula llena de un liquido desconocido- Porque, tanto interés por Sawada Tsunayoshi

-un chico de atuendo de vagabundo alto pero el, pero estaba colocado de alguna forma que su rostro no se veía- No te dije, Alister-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun, es alguien realmente sorprendente, fue capas de derrotar a espers naturales, como los llaman, Gemstone -termino esto con una pequeña risa-

No comprendo cuales son tus intenciones -Alister se percata que aquella persona se a ido- Ya veo.

=En la entrada de la escuela.

-El Tipo tira a Tsuna en el suelo y de eso aparece una chica- Este es el chico, usa tu habilidad de "Memory Control", para cambiarle sus memorias de antes.

-La chica solo asiente y acerca su mano, a la cabeza de Tsuna y después de un tiempo la retira- Ya esta hecho, pero hubo un inconveniente -desaparecen al terminar esto-

-El tipo recoge a Tsuna y lo pone en hombro- debe ser duro para una mosca vivir así, pero a que inconveniente se habrá referido.

=Regresando a Nanimori, era temprano un Domingo soleado para ser exactos.

-Un chico con cabellera plateada, caminaba molesto- De todos los días tenia encontrarme contigo -se dirigía a un chico de cabello corto y color negro con una mirada alegre- realmente no lo haces intencional, Freak del Base Ball.

-el chico suelta una risa de diversión- Gokudera, solo es una conciencia de caminos además los dos vamos a casa de Tsuna.

-en el camino se encuentran a Reborn, seguido por Ryohei y el Lambo Adulto- Es bueno encontrarlos, los habríamos encontrado antes si la vaca estupida, no se hubiera puesto a buscar dulces, Yamamoto, Gokudera, tengo algo importante que decirles, Tsuna fue llevado a la Fuerza a ciudad academia -Mirando nota que Gokudera comenzaba a correr, decide patearlo, derribándolo al suelo- No hagan movimientos imprudentes.

Es mi deber como el Brazo derecho del Décimo salvarlo.-Gokudera, comienza a levantarse pero es golpeado de nuevo por Reborn-

-Yamamoto da un paso adelante- No podemos abandonar a un amigo, sobre todo si se trata del Jefe.(2)

-Ryohei se acerca y ayuda a Gokudera a levantarse- Es mejor darles una paliza extrema, a esos tipos de Academy City.

-Reborn nota que se comienzan a retirar- Ustedes, no comprenden verdad Tsuna "ordeno" que no hicieran, nada, además la vida de Tsuna esta en nuestras manos, si atacamos imprudentemente mataran a Tsuna -nota sus intenciones de querer ir al campo de batalla- acaso intentan desobedecer una orden directa de Tsuna -al decir esto vio la cara de los tres que no querían dejarle pasar eso a los "secuestradores"- Tsuna, tampoco tiene opción, ya que estamos siendo vigilados, se lo dije a Lambo y a Chrome, Lambo no se mostró preocupado, Chrome, entendió el problema, Hibari, lo tomo como transferencia temporal.

-Gokudera que parecía deprimido- El Décimo nos ordeno que no hiciéramos nada, maldición -Golpea un muro de la cercanía- esto es malo, no merezco el titulo de Guardián.

-Yamamoto pone su mano en el hombro de Gokudera con la intención de calmarle- Esto tampoco me agrada, pero el Jefe, nos lo ordeno y no podemos hacer nada -ve a Reborn- y que tan general es la orden -ve a Reborn con esperanza de que alguna familia aliada ayudara, y haciendo que Gokudera recuperara algo de animo-

-Reborn con tono severo- es general, nadie de los aliados de Vongola, puede hacerlo -Tomando un tomo mas severo- Esto se ha echo mas peligroso, ustedes no saben de esto, pero se mantiene un equilibrio en todo, como en el Tri-ni-set(3), también debe haber un equilibrio entre las Fuerzas dominantes -esto llamo la atención de los Guardianes- Esas son La Iglesia, la Ciencia, y la Mafia.

-Gokudera, reacciona y muestra preocupación acerca del tema- pero como eso puede ser mas peligroso que el Tri-ni-set.

-Reborn lo mira con seriedad- es mas serio, ya que igual que nosotros la Mafia, la Iglesia, y Los científicos tienen los "mas" fuertes, en el cual son espers Level 5, en la iglesia son magos de grandes conocimientos, incluso Viper, estuvo entre ellos, y en el pasado también podemos contar al el primer Guardián del Sol, aunque no participo mucho con ellos. en cambio, en el lado científico también hubo mafiosos involucrados, cada uno siempre terminaba en un conflicto.

-Gokudera comienza a mostrar preocupación, y porque no, era la primera ves que escuchaba al mejor asesino del mundo hablar de esa forma- Entonces, lo único que nos queda es confiar en el jefe.

-El lambo adulto se acerca- me sorprendes Gokudera, has madurado bastante, normalmente, correrías directo a salvar al Joven Vongola, sin ningún plan en mente -sin previo aviso es golpeado en el rostro, el da varias vueltas en el suela para terminar de cabeza- debo... mantener la -se levanta gritando algo de no puedo y se aleja llorando, pero antes de desaparecer corriendo, una especie de nube rosada cubre al chico y al despejarse se muestra un niño con traje de vaca y peinado al estilo afro, al lado portaba dos cuernos, el chico dormía placidamente en el suelo-

-Gokudera, enfurecido- esa vaca estupida no me pude hablar de madures si el no deja de llorar por cada estupidez.

-Ryohei se acerca- Cabeza de pulpo, no debes atacar a personas sin previo avisó

-Gokudera, mas enojado y con su actitud de siempre- Cállate, cabeza de césped, tenemos que vivir sin el iglesia, -se calla y de repente se da cuenta de algo- pero esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad, ya que últimamente, hemos confiado en el iglesia para todo, además el iglesia dijo que no quería nada de que lo salváramos, eso no incluye derrotar a los que nos espían, así aligeráremos la carga del iglesia -al decir esto Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se dan cuenta que eso es casi verdad del todo-

Gokudera tiene razón, el "secuestrador" no dijo nada de eliminar espías, así que podríamos hacer eso, y no preocupar a su jefe, que en estos momentos esta cubierto de problemas -estas palabras sorprendió a los Guardianes, ya que era extraño que Reborn tuviera ese tipo de consideraciones con Tsuna, pero esta era una ocasión especial-.

= en un hotel, a las afueras de Academy City.

-Tsuna se levanta algo desorientado- en que momento me dormí, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que venia en camino, -al tocarse la cabeza se percata de que algo anda mal, pero al no saber exactamente que era decide seguir- Bueno no importa, ya que esta es mi oportunidad de alejarme de los problemas que tengo en Nanimori.

-El tipo de cabellos verdes, entra a la habitación, y con un tono mas amable- Señor Sawada, es hora de que entremos a Academy City, cuando entremos un miembro del Judgment lo recibirá, para mostrarle toda el área que debe conocer.

-Tsuna asiente y se levanta, pero el se da cuenta que tiene puesto el uniforme de Nanimori, esa ropa que por una extraña razón lo hacia parecer un mafioso si no fuera por el chaleco que no tenia manga- en que... momento me puse esto.

-El tipo rápidamente lo interrumpe- no lo recuerda usted, vino con el uniforme, pero en el camino se golpeo la cabeza. -el tipo da la espalda a Tsuna, pera evitar que este le vea su rostro que mostraba preocupación- *este debe ser el inconveniente que menciono Shihiro, entonces, hay algo en su cabeza que impide que se le modifique del todo la memoria* -recuperando el tono alegre- hay que apurarnos, o no encontraremos a ese miembro del Judgment.-el tipo sale da la habitación

-Tsuna asiente algo inseguro- *Esto es raro, algo me dice que ese tipo miente, pero, no se en que miente -Tsuna cambia muestra su expresión seria- *si no lo sigo no sabre que paso realmente. -Tsuna sale y ve que el tipo le hace señas para seguirlo, Tsuna hace caso omiso a esas señas y comienza a seguro, pero aun con la inseguridad que algo anda mal-

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo aunque esta algo suelto es lo que pude hacer.

1) la razón de esto es que Tsuna termino seriamente herido en la batalla con en un modo futurista).  
2)Yamamoto, nombre Jefe a Tsuna, cuando se trata de asuntos de la mafia.  
3)la razón de esto es que no recuerdo si se escribe así

Espero que les guste.  
Si encuentran errores aganmelo saber.  
Se que es corto pero haci es


	3. Nuevos amigos, un robo y Ultima Voluntad

Aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo, y dejando mi cabeza dando vueltas.

espero que les Guste.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

En una alguna parte de Academy City, una chica de cabellos oscuros, mediana estatura con uniforme de marinera, caminaba buscando algo- ¿Porque, tengo que escoltar a un estudiante nuevo? -decia esto mientras se colocaba en su brazo una insignia- Shirai-san es mas capas de este tipo de trabajos. -levanta la vista al frente y nota un chico de peinado en picos de pelo cafe claro y un tipo alto de traje de cabellos verdes, se adelanta para conocer al chico- Hola, soy Kazari Uiharu.

-El chico mira a la joven como analisandola, (claro que Tsuna no se dio cuenta de esto)- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, puedes llamarme Tsuna, ya que mis amigos haci lo hacen, -seguido de esto se inclina en poz de disculpa- y perdona si interumpimos algo, tratare de no causar problemas, -termina esto con una sonrisa- aunque por alguna razon me pareses una persona confiable

-El tipo dándose cuenta del comentario- *Ese chico... se habrá dado cuenta del engaño... de que le modificamos la memoria*-el tipo se relaja, y ve a la chica- Encargate del chico. -el tipo les da la espalda y se retira del lugar- *es extraño, pero parece que el chico sabe algo*-

-Uiharu, nota que el tipo de cabellera verde se aleja y voltea a ver donde esta Tsuna- Eres la primera persona que me dice algo así, ¿estarás intentado ganar créditos con halagarme? -diciendo esto ultimo en tono de broma-

No, no es eso -Tomándose enserio el comentario- solo que cuando te vi, sentí una gran aura de confianza, pero -Tsuna ve a la chica a los ojos- parece que te preocupa algo -

-La chica niega lo que dijo Tsuna- No, no estoy preocupada, pero la realidad desconozco la razón por la que me eligieron para este trabajo, -decía esto en un tono desanimado-

No eso es verdad, sabes la razón, pero no quieres decirla -esto sorprendió a la chica, y Tsuna que lo había dicho estaba mas sorprendido- ¿are?, no, no malinterpretes, solo fue algo que sentí -reía nerviosamente, mientras intentaba desviar la mirada – etto... ¿podrías enseñarme la ciudad? Como no conozco el lugar seria un problema si me pierdo.

-La chica, reaccionado al rápido de tema- Sígueme, Sawada-san -nota como Tsuna comienza a desviar la mirada hacia ha un lado, y seguido escucha a una chica nombrándola, mientras siente como su falda es levantada- Saten-san -Uiharu de media vuelta para ver a una chica con uniforme de marinera, cabello largo de un color negro claro, con una flor blanca en el- ¿Porque siempre haces eso en publico?

-decía esto con un tono de vergüenza-

-La chica con una sonoriza en rostro y con una expresión algo alegre- Quería enseñar tu hermosa ropa interior a tu nuevo amigo, pero veo que se voltio antes de que lo hiciera -señala a donde Tsuna que aun seguía con la vista desviada- Por cierto, mi nombre es Saten Ruiko, un placer conocerte.

-Tsuna dirige la mirada a la nueva chica presente, pero con algo de desconfianza- Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, puedes llamarme Tsuna, soy nuevo en este lugar -Tsuna se queda pensando, y sin darse cuenta- en esta Ciudad Academia ¿hay personas que puedan modificar la memoria?.

-Uiharu nota lo extraño de esa pregunta- Si, hay algunos que tienen la capacidad de controlar la memoria-

-Saten, que también entra a la extraña pregunta- un chico nuevo, interesado en eso -reía con algo de energía- esto no se ve todos los días seguro que crees que te modificaron tu memoria.

-Rompiendo, ese alegre ambiente a uno serio- La verdad, desde que llegue, he sentido que algo anda mal en mis recuerdos -sin darse cuanta deja ver una expresión seria- Lo único que se es que estoy aquí forzosamente aunque es lo que siento, solo podría decir -se interrumpe y retoma su expresión de siempre- no quiero que sepan mas, y se involucren.

En alguna otra parte de Ciudad Academia,

-un chico rubio de ojos verdes azulados, o un azul con toque verde, caminaba mientras tenia una portátil en mano- Que raro, que hace el mecanismo del X-Burner aquí, pensaba que estaba en Nanimri.

No te preocupes, -un chico con pelo de un color secano al color de la Zanahoria- ademas si Tsunayoshi-san esta aquí, sabríamos de inmediato gracias a que Reborn nos informaría -el chico se detiene y contempla una tienda de informática- Ademas, solo a pasado dos semanas desde que me aceptaron.

Sabes Irie -el chico también comenzó a contemplar la misma tienda, seguido saca una paleta con forma de llave- Desde que recibimos esas memorias, y averiguar que paso con la Familia Shimon, Me gustaría mejorar el equipamiento -Cierra su portátil y lo guarda en su mochila- Aunque seria mejor que el Vongola, estuviera aquí, así actualizaría todo el equipo X-Burner.

-Irie ríe- Spanner, no cambias, en el futuro eras así,, ademas parece que quedaste fascinado con el X-Burner de Tsunayoshi-san -el chico se sujeta el estomago como recordado algo doloroso- aunque no me gusto ese recuerdo de ser atravesado.

Aunque eso solo le sucedió a nuestros futuros yo, y me imagino que nuestros yo lo hicieron algo a la Bazuca de los diez años. -Spanner decía todo esto como si hablara de cualquier cosa- Porque tengo un vago recuerdo de hacerle algo a la maquina redonda.

-Irie miraba de forma rara a Spanner- No digas cosas así en publico, -voltea al rededor de el para ver que nade los mira- si mencionamos eso de cosas del futuro, crean que estamos locos, porque no existe ningún esper con poderes de ver el futuro.-Da un gran suspiro- me pregunto como estarán los demás.

- cerca de ahí en un parque-

-Tsuna mostraba una cara de perdido y de sorpresa- No me imaginaba que este lugar fuera tan grande -siente que un sonido llega a su menta- *Natsu quiere salir de la maleta* Podrían esperar un poco, me acorde que tengo cosas importantes en mi maleta, y no quisiera arriesgarme -Se lleva la mano a la nuca y ríe nerviosamente-

-Uiharu, con vos de duda- ¿Cosas importantes? Normalmente muchas personas llevan sus pertenencias importantes con ellas y no lo meten a la maleta.

-Nerviosamente, Tsuna intenta resolver la situación- La verdad es mi madre -sabiendo que era una mentira del todo- fue la que me preparo la maleta, y hecho todo en ella incluyendo esas cosas importantes.

-Uiharu responde con una sonrisa- Claro, podemos esperar,.

-Tsuna deja en el suelo su maleta, seguido la abre y saca de ella un frasco, y un anillo, antes de sacar algo mas Tsuna se retira rápidamente y la maleta desaparece ante los ojos de las dos Chicas- Quien eres? -Tsuna dirigía la vista a un chico de pelos azules, un pinado muy aerodinámico-

Soy, Shisuke Rio, me sorprende -Observaba a Tsuna con interés- eres el primero que ve atravez de mi "Sonic Speed" aunque creo que solo fue un golpe de suerte -El chico desaparece-

-Tsuna, en un acto rápido y como reflejo se mueve a un lado- que..., este tipo es demasiado rápido -Ve sus manos y se asegura que todavía tiene el frasco y el anillo- Bien, que quieres de mis cosas.

-Uiharu estaba realmente confundida, sobre todo porque Tsuna percibió con anticipación al joven, si no que lo esquivo dos veces- Sawada-san, como hiciste eso, fue sorprendente.

-Tsuna, que puso cara de no le prestes atención ha eso- No lo se, solo supe que pasaría -Tsuna parecía mas concentrado en la maleta- Regresarme esa maleta. -Tsuna nota una extraña sonrisa y percibe lo que el hará, y viendo como desaparece ante sus ojos- Tsuna comienza a correr, dejando atrás a las dos chicas.

-Saten que veía la escena con extrañase- Esto no se ve todos los días, ese chico Tsuna, de seguir tiene la capacidad de predecir el futuro.

-Uiharu sin ignorar ese comentario- eso es imposible, si así fuera, el habría movido la maleta y no solo lo que saco -decía esto con severidad- ademas estoy al cuidado de ese chico y se alejo como si nada. -ve hacia el lugar donde fue Tsuna- debemos alcanzarlo, y preguntar sobre ese chico, y que Nivel es.

-Saten niega- No bromees Uiharu, tu sabes que no pertenezco al Judgment, es tu deber hacer eso, puedes llamar a Shirai, para hacerlo mas rápido

-Uiharu acepta la sugerencia, saca su móvil, y marca un numero, rápidamente una vos de chica contesta- Shirai-san, hay un problema se me encomendó un trabajo de escolta-miento, y un chico con una habilidad Sonica se robo la maleta de Sawada-san, el chico que se suponía que debía escoltar...

-Shirai interrumpiendo a la alterada Uiharu- ve mas lento Uiharu...

-Uiharu le cuenta todo a Shirai lo sucedido con mas calma- todo eso fue lo que sucedió fue inevitable, y Sawada-san, fue tras el sin pensárselo.

-Se escucha un suspiro atravez del celular de Uiharu- ese chico de seguro es del tipo problemático, pero lo que me interesa es como supo de que ese Shizuke atacaría. -decía esto en un tono de preocupación- de cualquier forma hay que priorizar la recuperación de esa maleta

-Tsuna corría sin dirección alguna y solo siguiendo su intuición sin saberlo, seguido al doblar una esquina choca con una chica- Perdón, no me di cuenta por donde corría -se pone de pie sin ver a la chica.

-La chica vestía un uniforme escolar de secundaria privada, con un cabello castaño mas claro que el cabello de Tsuna- Debes fijarte por donde caminas -la chica ve bien al chico- No esto es enserio -comienza a reírse- Dame-Tsuna, el peor estudiante de todo Nanimori aquí, en Academy City.

-Tsuna se enoja, pensando que su sobre nombre ya se había extendido y ve a aquella chica que se burlaba- HEEE! -Tsuna se aleja con sorpresa- Que... ases aquí Misaka-san -Parecía que no quería aceptar el echo de ver esa chica ahí- Ya tengo suficientes problemas, como para encontrarte.

Vongola -ese sobrenombre resuena en los oidos de Tsuna- Pensé que era un error pero realmente estas aquí.

Tsunayoshi-san, porque no avisaste que vendrías -Irie se acerca algo emocionado- así te ayudaríamos

-Tsuna, parecía que lloraba- soy una persona realmente desafortunada, al encontrar a Misaka-san, pero me alegro de encontrar a Spanner y a Irie.

-Spanner ve a Tsuna, y rápidamente saca su portátil- parece que perdiste algo muy importante, que quiero modificar -el chico revisa la pantalla y nota algo extraño, es raro en aparato del X-Burner se acerca a gran velocidad- parece que te robaron tu equipaje -no nota a Misaka que no entendía lo que ese chico rubio decía-

-Shizuke aparece ante los ojos de los cuatro presentes ahí- Solo vine aquí para agradecerte aquí hay muchas cosas de valor, la ropa aquí, esta echa de un material resistente. -El chico ve que Tsuna, esta mirando el suelo y cerraba fuertemente sus puños- quieres llorar niño inútil.

-Misaka intenta atacar pero ve la mano de Tsuna que la detiene- Dame-Tsuna, no tienes oportunidad, ese chico por lo que veo tiene una gran velocidad.

-Con seriedad- No me importa, pero eso tiene algo muy importante para mi, y quiero recuperar lo, un anillo que me regalo un amigo hace tiempo, lo escondí en esa maleta, y quiero recuperara -habré el frasco y saca dos píldoras y seguido se las traga, cerrando sus ojos- es la primera vez que hago esto sin los guantes -al decir esto nace una llama en su frente y abre los ojos para mostrar unos ojos de un naranja oscuro, sus ojos parecían tranquilos y serenos- Recuperare eso usando mi ultima Voluntad.

Spanner que no dejaba de teclear en su computadora- eres un tonto -dirigiéndote a Shizuke- ese chico tiene tambien una habilidad, su habilidad se llama "Last Will" -Irie ve con cara de desconcierto, y se lo acaba de inventar- esa habilidad desbloquea todos los limitadores del cuerpo.

-Shizuke hace burla- como si existiera es -Voltea donde Tsuna- parece que ese chico esta en trance.

-Tsuna sin perder la compostura- quieres intentarlo. -Provocando el enojo de Shizuke- Mizaka no hagas nada esta es mi pelea.

-Mizaka miraba sorprendida a Tsuna, no solo porque supo que tenia intenciones de ayudarlo si así se podría decir, y no solo eso no la llamo por honorifico- Dame-Tsuna ese chico es mas de lo que tu puedes hacer.

No se sabrá hasta que lo intente -Esto provocando el enfurecimiento de Shizuke- esto es lo que esperaba.

* * *

Shizuke es un personaje creado por mi.

La habilidad "Last Will" se me ocurrió de repente y es solo una broma de Spanner.

Si unos personajes tienen personalidades cambiadas avísenme, tambien avisenme si hay faltas de puntuacion.

Me pareció que este capitulo estaba mas suelto que el anterior, así que espero que les guste.

Estoy abierto a sugerencias.


	4. Tridiagram

Las series no me pertenecen, solo el fic y la idea,

aquí andan mas de mis capítulos sueltos. XD

espero que les guste y apoyen

* * *

Capitulo 3

-Misaka estaba sorprendida, y dice en tono de desaprobación- Dame-Tsuna... eres un idiota como se te ocurre decir "No se sabrá hasta que lo intente".

…... -Tsuna daba la sensación de estar analizando lo dicho por Misaka- Creo saber cual es el secreto de su velocidad, -dejando con cara de duda a sus dos amigos, Misaka, y una cara burlesca de parte de Shizuke- de echo, si se viaja a velocidades sonicas, su cuerpo no soportaría la presión y la falta de aire, moriría en cuestión de segundos.

Ohhhh -Shizuke intentaba ocultar su rostro de preocupación, tras su expresión burlesca- Parece que no conoces mucho de aquí, mi cuerpo puede soportar mucho tiempo la falta de aire y presión.

-Misaka, dándole la razón, pero no del todo convencida- Esta escuela esta llena de chicos de habilidades especiales, no seria extraño encontrar a alguien capas de moverse ha esas velocidades y soportarlas.

-Spanner que no apartaba su cara del ordenador, comenzando a hablarle a Misaka- No digas cosas sin sentido, de hecho Vongola nunca especifico a todas las personas, el se refería al chico veloz.

-Irie que también parecía confiado- Tsunayoshi-san, podrías decirnos que crees que es su habilidad, ya que pareces muy confiado.

Spanner -Parecía que Tsuna había ignorado lo que dijo Irie- apaga tu ordenador, y la señal de los audífonos.

-dejando caer el equipaje te Tsuna, y metiendo su mano derecha en su bolsillo- ja, Jajajaja, parece que tus sospechas son ciertas, puedo usar las ondas de señal, para poder viajar a esa gran velocidad, es como si me convirtiera en las ondas mismas, pero me sorprende que hayas visto atravez de mi habilidad.

-Tsuna que no cambiaba su expresión- No lo hice, ya que sabias donde estaba, aunque sospecho que también puedes sentir de donde provienen las ondas y donde terminan, si son ondas dirigidas.

De acuerdo -Shizuke, cambio a una expresión mas confiada- Si, solo dependiera de las ondas producidas naturales, por radio, celular y redes inalambricas mi área seria demasiado pequeña -saca de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto cubico negro- así que dependo de este diminuto artefacto, me lo dio un científico, quería que lo probara, el lo llamo onde dei segnali portatile(?).

Esto llama la atención de Spanner, Tsuna e Irie

-al mismo tiempo en un edificio sin entradas-

-Un tipo con vestido de traje- Aleister, te gusta lo que le di a ese chico.

-En tono de desaprobación- no me gusta, que vengas de diferentes maneras, e incluso uses lo que a salido de mis investigaciones -guarda silencio por un tiempo- no es necesario que tengas esos molestos hologramas realistas incluso yo creí que eran personas verdaderas las primeras veces que viniste, desactiva ese holograma, o te sacare de Academy City con todo y el Décimo Vongola. -con un tono mas severo- ¿lo entiendes? …...Verde

-El tipo desaparece dejando ver a una persona con aspecto de bebe, una mirada de una sonrisa burlona, y de tengo toda la razón, vestía una bata de laboratorio, su cabello era puntiagudo y verde, de su cuello colgaba un chupete verde- Hum -parecía que estaba decepcionado- donde quedo tu espíritu Científico, Aleister, no quieres saber que sucede si los tres modos legendarios se concentrar en un mismo lugar y son activados.

Aunque ambos seamos científicos, pertenecemos a diferentes mundos,-en un tono molesto- Arcobaleno, la forma maldita de un mafioso, destinado a cuidar un pacificador, por toda la eternidad -veía a Verde con gran interés-

Parece que si hiciste tu tarea Aleister, aunque no me molesta compartir mis ideales con una persona que perteneció a la iglesia -decía esto como si fuera gracioso-.

Dejen de decir tonterías -la voz resonó por toda la habitación- Solo eres un Arcobaleno que solo cree en cosas que se pueden comprobar – un tipo alto, de cabellos rojos que llegaba a los hombres, vestido con ropas parecidas de sacerdote- no puedo permitir que hables mal contra la iglesia.

-Sonríe oscuramente- Vaya, si apareció el ex-hitman "llama de la destrucción" Styl

No menciones mi antiguo nombre, deje de ser mafioso hace tiempo, -ve a Verde con odio- De suerte sobreviví, durante mi abandono.

-en un tono despectivo- Cierto, y después te uniste a la Iglesia, aunque no entiendo porque conservaste los anillos -cambiando su tono a uno de superioridad- o solo eres un idiota, que no comprendióe bien el poder de las llamas del Trinisette.

-Prende una llama de un color naranja y con toques rojos(son sus llamas de mago)- no te diré porque conservo los anillos, aunque seas un Arcobaleno , te destruiré

Deténganse, hacer peleas inútiles no llevara a nada -Aleister ve como Styl desviá la mirada ha un lado- Entonces Arcobaleno Verde, cual es tu intención de tener al Décimo Vongola.

-Styl no puede evitar escuchar eso- Están locos ustedes saben que es peligroso tener a el aquí, si la iglesia se entera, estarán en problemas mas si enemigos y aliados de la familia Vongola atacan aquí.

-Verde, que parecía alegrarle la peligrosa situación- debes saber que no vendrán aliados de Vongola, seguro enemigos vendrán(1), -ve a donde Aleister- Como todo científico, traje al portador del modo hiper-ultima voluntad, para ver si el equilibrio del Tri-Diagram, se rompe.

Tri-Diagram -esto llama la atención de Styl- ¿no se llamaba así el satélite que fue destruido hace tiempo?

-Aleister con tono serio- Use el nombre del Tri-Diagram en el satélite, para derrivar la teoría de la existencia de los 21 artefactos del cielo, y los artefactos de la tierra, incluso las 7 fuerzas esper y el poder de la magia de la Iglesia haciendo que se conservara en secreto y no saliera mas de lo que se conoce.

Styl -se cubre medio rostro con la mano- esto es mas serio de lo que pensaba, quieren causar un desastre.

-Interrumpiendo- Podríamos extender esta conversación hasta el anochecer, pero tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos

Claro -Verde que tenia un tono de querer continuar con la platica- falta la Biblioteca humana, si de alguna forma logramos que entre en el modo "Iglesia andante" enfrente del Vongola sera algo grandioso, aunque debemos preparar las cosas si suceden pequeños, errores

Aleister y Styl, al escuchar eso supieron que el ya izo "algo"

-Aleister ve a Verde, cierra los ojos para abrirlos un poco después- así que le avisaste a la iglesia sobre el Décimo Vongola.

-Verde sonríe oscuramente- todo lo necesario para completar el experimento y ver el resultado mas perfecto jamas visto en nuestras vidas científicas.

En alguna parte del mundo

Así que el décimo esta en Academy City. Es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado -una voz resonaba dentro de una Iglesia- Pero ya que es alguien peligroso tendremos que contratar a alguien de su mismo mundo.

Estas loco no podemos hacer eso -una vos femenina y preocupada se oponía- ademas no hay nadie que quisiera hacer eso-El tipo responde- claro que lo hay, la persona mas avariciosa que se había unido a la iglesia, pero se paso al mundo mafioso, tu debes recordar su nombre de maga -responde un no de respuesta- vaya, parece que no lo sabes, su nombre de maga es Phantasma777, aunque no me gusta hablar mucho con ella.

Regresando al campo de batalla

Ahora, veras de lo que soy capas -Shizuke aprieta el pequeño objeto y desaparece y golpea a Tsuna en el estomago provocando que Tsuna bajara la mirada con la velocidad con la que iba- solo eres un idiota fanfarrón. -Mantenía su puño en el estomago de Tsuna-

-Misaka que mostraba preocupación- ves Dame-Tsuna no había oportunidad de que le ganaras, deja que yo acabe con el

-Spanner se sienta en el suelo cerca de un muro- No hagas nada, Vongola se dejo golpear.

-Irie, que se moría del dolor de estomago a causa de los nervios provocados de que Tsuna podría llamar demasiado la atención si seguía en ese extraño plan que tenia en mente, y Spanner no parara de llamarlo Vongola, a pesar de que alguien no asociado a la mafia estaba ahí- Podaran parar.

Irie -Tsuna responde dejando en sorpresa a Shizuke y Misaka- no te alteres, no hay nadie viendo, así que no tienes que alterarte tanto, de que llame la atención. -Tsuna sujeta el brazo de Shizuke- No hay necesidad de paliar contigo -En un movimiento Tsuna lo lanza al aire haciendo que chocara con el muro cerca de Spanner, y rápidamente Tsuna recupera su equipaje, y se levanta preparado para seguir peleando.

No me jodas -Shizuke parecía enfurecido por ser derrotado de forma tan ridícula- no permitiré que te burles de mi -antes de que hiciera nada se abre un grana agujero-

todos quedan sorprendidos al ver el gran cráter que se abrió en el suelo

-una voz suena desde un callejón cercano- No eres una persona inteligente Shi-chan, ese Hono-chan, te dejara inconsciente ahora que tiene sus cosas -aparece una chica algo alegre, de pelo de color azul y largo llegando a la cintura, el pelo era sujetado en una coleta estilo samurai sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, y ella era de la altura de Tsuna- Como te llamas Hono-chan

…..-Tsuna guardaba silencio y con un tono algo serio-No es de mala educación, preguntar por el nombre de otros cuando no has dado el tuyo.

-La chica se golpea la cabeza al estilo lo olvide- Mi nombre es Juukyu Mirelle, puedes llamarme Juu-chan .

Que -Shizuke se acerca enfadado- porque le das a tu enemigo permiso de llamarte con honorifico y a tus aliados los golpeas si te llaman con honorifico.

-Con una sonrisa inocente- ese chico se gano mi respeto, al vencerte con suma facilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces.

-Irie que ya se había recuperado de milagro claro- La verdad Tsunayoshi-san, es la primera ves que pelea con alguien que puede correr tan rápido -su cara cambia a mas horrorizada- *aunque ya peleo con personas mas poderosas*-

-Shizuke, explota en ira- no me jodas, estas diciendo que perdí con alguien que pelea por primera ves con alguien capas de moverse rapido.

-Con mucha calma y buen humor- calma calma, Shi-chan, -Pone cara de sorpresa- su nombre es Tsunayoshi -señala donde Tsuna- de acuerdo -se voltea a donde Tsuna y se inclina en pos de saludo- mucho gusto Tsu-hono-chan,

-Misaka, e Irie quedan boquiabiertos, y por coincidencia piensan lo mismo- Tsu-hono-chan, es un hecho esta chica esta loca.

-Mirelle, conservando su distancia- cual es tu habilidad.

-Shizuke respondiendo por Tsuna- su habilidad se llama "Last will", esta habilidad rompe los limitadores de su cuerpo -señalando donde Spanner que pare estar muy atento a lo que sucedía- ese chico de ahí me lo dijo

Bromeaba -Spanner provoca el enojo de Shizuke- su verdadera habilidad se llama "Chō chokkan".

-Shizuke pone cara de duda- Chō chokkan, -se enfurece- no me jodas, como si existiera tal cosa

Irie a escuchar eso, solo le pasa un pensamiento por la cabeza y era "La ultima ves dijiste lo mismo y fuiste derrotado-

-Misaka, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia mientras su cuerpo liberaba electricidad- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarán haciendo sus estupideces?

-Mirelle voltea a donde Misaka e inocentemente contesta- El tiempo que sea suficiente

-Irie, que no necesitaba la ayuda de una híper intuicion, notaba el evidente peligro en quee que se encontravan- Clmense, no tensen el ambiente mas de lo que esta.

-Tsuna que parecía haber estado analizando la situación- Mirelle, gracias por la ayuda, si sigues aquí las cosas empeoraran mas de lo que están -la chica desaparece llevando a la fuerza a Shizuke, solo escucho un no me jodas- Misaka -Tsuna voltea donde ella, y le sonríe, sin perder su estado- me alegro que seas la misma chica, la misma Kohai temperamental de ese entonces. -Tsuna cierra los ojos y la llama en su frente desaparece y escuchar una voz algo alterada-

* * *

1 me pareció que hablo como yoda

Shizuke, parece que ya le di una frase firma, su palabra taboo.

Acepto cualquier opinión, critica constructiva no constructiva, comentarios negativos, positivos ideas

espero que les haya gustado, aunque se sintió raro el capitulo


End file.
